Recently the tendency to install a television set in the room of a vehicle to look on it has been rapidly raised. However it is difficult to install a CRT (cathode-ray tube) type television set in a very restricted space within the vehicle. Therefore it is thought that a liquid crystal television set, which occupies only a small space, is promising in the future, accompanied by the coloration and the improvement in the resolving power of the liquid crystal display device. Various types of liquid crystal television sets for use in vehicles have been proposed. Among them, the type, to which special attention is paid, is one, by which a unit including the liquid crystal display is accomodated by sliding it with respect to the main body of an apparatus, which is adopted by the present invention described later.
Although FIGS. 1 to 3 show embodiments of the present invention, they are identical in appearance to devices according to a prior art technique explained here. The basic operation at looking on a television set is effected by pushing at first an open/close switch to drive the liquid crystal display unit; waiting for the state where it is pushed out completely to the exterior, thereafter adjusting the liquid crystal display unit at a desired inclination angle; and finally manipulating the power switch of the tuner to drive the television set. When looking on of the television is terminated, the power switch of the tuner is turned off; the inclination is returned to the original position to realize the state where it can be received in the main body; and the open/close switch is pushed so that the liquid crystal display unit is pulled therein.
In this way, various sorts of switches are operated one after another at starting and terminating the use of the apparatus. However, when a device for use in a vehicle, for which this kind of devices is the most required, is considered, it is not desirable that the number of necessary operations of the switches is great. In the case where it is necessary for a driver himself to operate the switches during the drive for some reason, it is desirable to restrict the number of operations of the switches to a value as small as possible and this cannot be treated lightly for taking a measure for security. On the contrary, if a plurality of operations are linked with each other carelessly, the state of the apparatus proceeds to a state, which is not desired by the user, which is not desirable, too. From the point of view described above, it has been tried to decrease reasonably the number of operations without producing any inconveniences for the use thereof.